The Magical Rose of Erised
by LaSpirit
Summary: What would happen if Sirius nver fell behind the veil? What If he found Peter and was proven innocent, and what if everyone began to see Hermione in a different light? Well, Read to find out.Warning: This story contains some HP spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: The White Rose

**The Magical Mask of Erised **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to Rowling. I only own the characters that no one has heard of. **

**Summary: What would happen if Serious never fell behind the veil? What if it was someone who was under the Imperious Curse, and using the Poly juice potion? And what if in the Seventh Year everyone sees Hermione in a different light? Well you'll have to read to find out. I also suck at summaries. **

**Chapter One: The White Rose **

_**Hand's touch, Eyes meet, **_

_**Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat.**_

_**Heart's leap in a giddy world,**_

_**He could be that boy, **_

_**But I'm not that girl. **_

_**Don't dream too far,**_

_**Don't lose sight of who you are,**_

_**Don't remember that rush of joy**_

_**He could be that boy,**_

_**But I'm not that girl. **_

**It was Christmas break and Hermione was in her room at home listening to one of her favorite musicals, Wicked. One thing that not a lot of people new about Hermione was her love for musicals. Some of her Favorites were Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, and My Fair Lady. In fact the only people who new about it was her parent's, and surprisingly Serious, Harry's Godfather. He was the one who had introduced her to Phantom of the Opera. **

**In the summer after there sixth year some officials at the ministry of magic had found Serious wandering around in the unknown vault holding Peter Pettigrew at wand point. He had, since then, been declared innocent and he was able to take on his role as Harry's Godfather. The only way that they figured Serious was alive was that someone had impersonated him that night and went to the Ministry of Magic in his place. The only question was who? No one had gone missing, not that the Ministry and Dumbledore new of anyways. **

**Over the rest of the summer Harry and Serious spent every waking hour together. At one point, a few days before everyone was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione went and spent it with Harry and Serious, and in just those few days Hermione and Serious became very close. No one had noticed it but Harry, and he seemed perfectly comfortable with it. Ron did not seem like he knew, but no one could tell with him. On there last day there Serious gave Hermione a single white rose that would never die. He told her that whenever she got lonely just to look at the rose and she would find him. Before they new it, it was time to leave for the Hogwarts express. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

1Chapter Two: The Sorting Hat

_Pronounce it for me, sir, to all our friends,_

_For my heart speaks they are welcome._

**Macbeth**

Of the returning Gryffindors, there were very few. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, **Seamus**, and some second years that nobody remembered. Almost all of the Slytherines had returned, except for Crabbe and **Parkinson**. Some People believed that they were forced to get maried by Voldemort himself, but no one knew for sure, except for Malfoy.

As the students disembarked the carriages they noticed that there was only one new student. She had a tall slender body, long braided hair that almost touched the ground. It seemed almost as if her hair changed colors on its own. It was a hypnotizing raven black with an almost purple/red tent to it. Hermione had to drag Harry and Ron away from her and into the castle.

At the head table their was one teacher missing, Professor Binns, and two new teachers, and were **Dumbledor** would have sat at the begining of the year, sat McGonagall

To her right sat a women with solid white hair and ice blue eyes. Her hair was not white with age but it was as if she was born with it and it never changed its color. Hermione liked her automatically. The man to the left had solid black hair and shockingly green eyes. As people were getting seated Mcgonagol slowly stood up "Before we begin the sortig, Harry Potter, might I have a word with you please." As she left the head table to leave the great hall the man and Harry followed her.

"Mr. Potter, I am aware that we probably should have informed you of this sooner , but I to only found out yesterday. This is your mothers brother, Eric Evans. He will be filling Hagrids position" There was a shocked silence. And then finally someone spoke,

"What do mean it's his boody mothers brother! That would mean he's Harry' s Uncle." Hermione had decided to come and investigate.

"We are well aware that he is Harry's Uncle. Now Miss Granger would you please return to the Great Hall and take your seat. We will follow you r shortly."

" I most certainly will not. I am Harry's friend and have every right to be. I will only leave if Harry himself tells me to." Hermione was getting really annoyed with the headmistress.

"She may stay Professor, we are getting ready to leave anyways." Harry was to stunned and angry to say anything else.

"But Harry..." Erik was stunned, he thought that Harry would be thrilled to see him.

"DON"T YOU EVEN SPEAK TO ME! YOU ABANDONED ME WHEN I WAS LITTLE AND LEFT ME TO LIVE WITH THE DURSLEY'S! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT KIND OF HELL HOLE THAT PLACE WAS? OH I FORGOT YOU WERE NEVER AROUND TO FIND OUT!" Harry was livid. He could not believe that this guy had the guts to return seventeen years later, and even after the battle with Voldemort.

"Harry please calm down and let me explain myself." Erik could not believe that his nephew was acting this way.

"No. And besides that we have a feast to go to." With that, Harry and Hermione got up and returned to the Great Hall.

"Well that went well, wouldn't you say Minerva?" Erik did not really know how to respond to all of this. He had never had a family to care about before, other that Lily.

"Can you really blame him for being angry Erik? Now I have a feast to begin, if you'll excuse me." To be truthful Minerva was a little upset with Erik as well. But not for all the same reasons as harry was.

As Mcgonagol stood up the room became silent. "We will now begin he sorting." She placed the sorting hat on the chair, and it began:

"_Even though Voldemort is gone,_

_His Followers, the Death Eaters,_

_Still remain._

_The Battle may seem over,_

_But as they say in fairy tales,_

_The End is only the begining._

_In this time of battle,_

_The sly Slytherines and the Brave Gryffindors_

_Must stick together._

_And now that my song is almost over,_

_I have just one more thing to say._

_Look to the Rose, Harry Potter, during troubled times_

_And in it you will find The Great Power."_

"And now to introduce our new student and to begin the sorting. Arianna Halliwell Lupin!" Arianna got up and slowly walked towards the hat, trying to act oblivious to all of the whispering that was going on in the Great Hall. As she put on the hat she could not stop thinking about the night her mother was killed.

"_Piper take Arianna to the attic now! Wyatt will help protect you , Chris will help me hold him off." _**(A.N: When Wyatt was six and Chris was three, they had an accident with an aging potion, Piper blamed the accident on Remus at the time because he was babysitting them, Wyatt is now twenty-one and Chris is Eighteen**. **Chris can astro-project and freeze time, Wyatt can orb, blink, freeze, and blow things up.)**_ "I'm not leaving you Phoebe, Arianna needs a mother more than and Aunt!"_

"_But Wyatt and Chris need you more Piper, the future depends on them! Go now!" Andy, who's ghost was in Leo's body, orbed into the room. _

"_Hello, Phoebe. You helped Prue kill me, now you and your family will pay the Ultimate Price." Suddenly there was a flash of green light and then nothingness. _

Arianna was jerked back to reality as the sorting hat shouted "Gryffindor!" As Arianna made her way to the table only one person notice her trembling and her hair flash an emerald green.

**A.N: Well I hope you liked the second chapter, and the person who can guess who was watching Arianna, and what Arianna's powers are, gets a special insight into my story. Also look for my new story: As Black As Knight. No I did not misspell Knight. Well read to find out more. **


	3. Chapter 3: Erik

1Chapter Three: Erik

"Erik, you have to tell him why you weren't there. Why you did not help raise him, he deserves to know. If you don't tell him he will hate you forever." Storm was growing frustrated with her husband. "Plus, the sooner you tell him the sooner you can tell him that he has a bigger family than he thought, plus a little cousin on the way." Storm was so excited about the baby, it was due in June. They could not go the entire school year without telling him.

"I know, I know. I convinced Hermione to talk with me this evening after dinner, after her detention with Snape, and I want her to try to get Harry to talk to me, rather than me talking to him. I think that it would be better."

_It was my lucky day today on Avenue A  
When a lady in a limousine drove my way  
She said, "Darling - be a dear - haven't slept in a year  
I need your help to make my neighbor's yappy dog disappear"  
"This Akita-Evita just won't shut up  
I believe if you play non-stop that pup  
Will breathe its very last high-strung breath  
I'm certain that cur will bark itself to death"_

Today for you - tomorrow for me  
Today for you - tomorrow for me

We agreed on a fee-  
A thousand dollar guarantee  
Tax-free - and a bonus if I trim her tree  
Now who could foretell that it would go so well  
But sure as I am here that dog is now in doggy hell  
After an hour - Evita - in all her glory  
On the window ledge of that 23rd story  
Like Thelma and Louise did when they got the blues  
Swan dove into the courtyard of the Gracie Mews

Hermione could not believe that she had this song stuck in her head during potions. She felt as if she would break into song at any moment. It was a Friday potions class, it was also her 18th birthday, and she could not stop thinking about Sirius and their date that night. To top it all off she had this song stuck in her head. She was so busy thinking about Sirius, the song, and with making the Sleeping Drought that she did not notice Snape looming near her.

"Don't add that Unicorn Hair girl! Unless you want to blow us all up! 30 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight, in my office for being so careless." Snape had an evil grin on his face.

"But sir, the game is tonight!" Hermione couldn't get detention tonight, she had a date with Sirius, and she had to talk to Professor Evans about something.

"Were you planning on going to a game for once in your life, or is it that you had a previous engagement? Now get back to work adding the correct ingredients, or else it will be 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for the rest of the month!"

Hermione had been defeated. _And what's worse_, Hermione thought, _is that Professor Snape knows about me and Sirius. Could this day get any worse? _

"What do you mean, Snape gave you a detention! You never get detentions.!" Sirius was absolutely livid with Snape at the moment.

"I mean that he just blew up on me in class. Apparantly I was adding Unicorn Hair at the wrong moment to the Sleeping Drought." Hermione was trying her best to keep Sirius under control. When it came to Snape, he did have a temper.

"What do you mean you added the wrong ingredient! You never add the wrong ingredients." Sirius could not believe that Snape had messed up his plans for the evening.

"Well apparently I'm not as perfect as everybody thought. Oh, by the way, Snape knows about us." Hermione had been dreading telling Sirius this. Well at least the song was no longer stuck in her head.

"How the hell does he know! Did you tell him!" Sirius was turning purple from anger. Hermione knew that the only way to calm Sirius down at this point was to retaliate.

"Now hold on a minute Black! Don't start yelling at me just because you friend Sev. Is PMS-ing." At that comment they both burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright you win. I guess we can go out to dinner tomorrow night." Sirius loved letting her win arguments.

"That's right, I win black, and it's a date." Hermione gave Sirius a long kiss, letting his hair brush his her face. Then she headed of to her detention.


	4. Chapter 4: Arianna

1

A.N: Chapters 3, 4, and 5 will all be posted on the same day. I am on spring break and I have a lot of time to right. If Enjoy.

Special thanks to mae-E: the only reason that the sisters did not notice that Wyatt blinked was because he only did it that one time. He almost did not realize what he did. He was to afraid of the consequences to tell Piper and Paige what had happened. Don't worry they won't change to much. You will see their point of view later on in the story. Thanks for the Rent idea. I think that I will put a few of their songs into the story.

Chapter Four: Draco's Present

_What was a month old at Cain's, that's not five_

_Weeks old as yet?_

**Love's Labour's Lost **

As Hermione approached she heard Snape talking to someone in his office.

"I will not hand her over to you Lucius." Snape sounded like he was livid. Hermione was really dreading her detention now. Who was_ her_?

"You will Severous the Dark Lord commands it, for Draco's congratulation present when he receives the mark. Miss Granger will be perfect." Hermione thought that her ears were deceiving her. They wanted her for Malfoy's present? "You need to put aside your feelings for her and turn her over to the Dark Lord." Lucius had a venomous sounding voice.

"Never, Lucius, Never." Snape was using his most deadly voice.

"Very, well Severous." There was a loud pop and then silence. Hermione decided to take this chance to knock. On the other side of the door came a soft "Enter."

A.N: Very short chapter I know, but chapter five and six will be posted within the week. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5: The Gift

1

A.N: I figured that this song was appropriate for this chapter. You will see what I mean. Enjoy and r and r.

Tale as old as time,

True as it can be.

Barely even friends,

Then somebody bends,

unexpectedly.

Just a little change,

Small to say the least.

Both a little scared,

Neither one prepared,

Beauty and the Beast.

Never just the same,

Ever a surprise.

Ever as before,

Ever just as sure,

As the sun will rise.

Chapter Five: The Gift

"Arianna, are you okay?" Sirius had been walking around the Lake, when he saw her talking to her thestral, a gift from lupin, Phantom, So he decided to investigate.

"I guess." Arianna did not tell want to tell him what was going on. He wouldn't understand.

Anyone else would have left it at that. But Sirius wasn't just anybody else. Arianna had a far away look in her eyes, almost like she wanted to cry but couldn't.

"You now you can tell me anyathing, I wont tell the others." Sirius wanted him to open up to her so badly, why he didn't know.

"You wouldn't understand Mr. Black. Your not from my world." Arianna felt like she would burst at any moment. She wished that he would just go away.

"Your right, I probaly wouldn't understand, but I can try." Sirius felt like he had finaly broken through.

"Well...okay" Arianna only hesitated for a moment before she started ramnling on. "You heard about how my mother died when I was seven, right." She only waited for a brief nod, before she continued. "Well when she died she left me this strange book. I haven't been able to figure out it's powers completely, but when I open it up it shows me anything I want to see, wether it is letters that someone has written, or what someone else is doing at that same moment. It is very usefull when I due homework assignments. (A.N: Try and picture a mix of the book from Ella Enchanted, and the Book of Shadows. Phoebe got this book from the keeper of fairytales when he married Paige.) Anyways, ever since I arrived at Hogwarts I can't stop thinking about my mother or the book."

Sirius was silent for a moment. "Arianna, here in the wizarding world we consider any book that can think for itself evil. Most of the time it is a dark wizard who has cast the spell on it."

"Oh, it can't be evil. In my world, there are three sides. There's the good, the evil, and the innocents. Many years ago the keeper of fairytales was attacked by the wicked witch, you know the one from Snow White, anyways my aunt Piper helped save the realm of fairytales. He is the one who gave this book to my mother. After our family helped protect him he would not betray us by giving us some thing evil. Sure many demons may want the book, but they don't know that I have it." Arianna was still puzzled by his comment. Why would the keeper of fairytales give them something that was evil?

"Hold on a second, the fairytales are reall.?" Sirius sounded disbelieving

"They Were. The Keeper of Fairy Tales keeps what i guess you could call the "origanal copy" like little red riding hood cloke, Snow Whites Glass Coffin, Cinderella's Glass Slippers, and so on. If they are changed then the stories that all the children in the world know are changed as well. Therefore the wold changes. That is why the Keepers job is so imprtant. " Arianna watched his expression slowly change to understanding

"Come, Arianna there's something that I think you should see." Sirius got up and started making his way towards the castle. He turned around and notice that she wasn't following. "Come on, I don't bite." He did not realize that he had said that rather seductively.

Hermione did not know if she could make herself walk, let alone face him after what she had just heard._ Did he really care about her like that?_ _Stop thinking that way Hermione. So what if he did, You have Sirius. _

"Are you daft? I said enter!" _Great_, Hermione thought, _now he knows that I heard him_. She slowly opened the door and saw that he was sitting at his desk. Hermione had to admit, _him sitting their all alone and livid mad him pretty sexy_. _Stop thinking that way you have Sirius!_

"Tel me the truth, Granger, how much did you hear?" Snape was trying everything to stay calm and not explode at that very moment.

Hermione decided to not even try and lie. "I heard most of it sir."

"What do you mean that you heard most of it!" Snape's face was growing purple.

"I heard Mr. Malfoy say that Voldemort wanted me as a present for Draco, why I don't know. We can barely stand eachothers presents for mor than ten seconds. Then I heard Mr. Malfoy say that you had feelings for me, and you did not deny it." Hermione practicly said it all in one breath.

"Your right I did not deny it, but that's not what is important right now. What's important is how we are going to solve this problem." Snape had a silent longing in his eyes. Hermione was so stunned that she did not know what to say.

"Where are we going?" Arianna asked as they made there way up the spiral staircase. She was still a little confused as to why the enetered the castle.

"Do you still have your book with you." Sirius was growing nervous.

"Yes why? I already told you that it isn't evil." Arianna was growing impatient with Sirius.

"I want to be sure about something, so we are going to go and see someone who is an expert in the Dark Art." There was a stunned silence that followed.

"Were going to go and see Snape?" Arianna asked. There was no answer. They were standing outside of an office.

A.N: hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will probaly be posted on Monday, that is if I get any reviews. Well enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6: The Interuption

1**A.N: thanks everyone for the reviews. Remember, the more reviews I receive the more chapters you get. Hope everyone is having, has had, or will be having a great spring break! I know I am. Please read and review.**

Chapter Five: Interruption

Problem! Problem! How the hell could he stand there in his blackness and call this a problem? It was a catastrophe, and Hermione did not know what to do. "I wish that Sirius was here." Hermione did not realize that she has spoken out loud.

"What was that Granger?" Snape roared.

Knock, knock, knock. And, without waiting for a reply, Sirius enters the room, quickly followed by Arianna.

"Snape, Lupin has something that I think you should inspect." Sirius stopped, he had just realized that Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Her...Miss Granger, what's the matter." Snape finally exploded.

"That, Sirius, is none of your concern!" He stopped and took a deep breath. He noticed that everyone was clearly stunned by his out burst. "Now Sirius take Miss Lupin outside my office while I finish up with Miss Granger." There were now silent tears flowing down Hermione's face.

"Hermione is the only one who can tell me to leave!" Sirius challenged.

"It's alright Sirius, I'll be done in a moment." Hermione sounded as if she wasn't so sure.

Snape noticed that they were all of a sudden on a first name basis.

"Are you sure?" Concern still filled Sirius' voice.

"Yes, now go." Hermione's voice sounded determined.

Arianna and Sirius left closing the door silently behind them.

**A.N: Yes, I know. Another very short chapter, but the updates are very close together. Upcoming: Maybe a Mask Ball/Kereoke night. Let me know what you think, also any song suggestions for characters would be appreciated. **


	7. Chapter 7: Shock

1**A.N: From here on out mae-E is going to help me with the story. She will be giving me some ideas and we will be brainstorming together. Thank yoy, mae-E, for your help already!**

Chapter Seven: Shock

After Sirius left there was silence. Finally Hermione spoke up, "What are we going to do? Her voice was shaky from crying.

"Well as far as I can see, the solution to your problem is simple." (A.N: All you have to do is to become a human yourself. He, he, he. Just had to and that. It is from the Little Mermaid.) Snape's voice was steady and calm.

"How can you say that in a situation like this?" Hermione was slowly losing her patience with him.

"Because it is. Marry me." There was a shocked silence that followed and them...laughter. Hermione was shaking from laughter.

"What the hell is so funny girl?" Severus was shaking because he was so angry. Here he was trying to help her and she was laughing, insufferable little know it all.

"Your joking right?" Hermione managed to get out between gasps.

"No, I'm not joking. Actually I've never been more serious in my entire life." This only made Hermione laugh harder as she tried to picture Snape not being serious. "But you've got to be because you can't actually be considering..."

"Why do you find the idea of us marrying so ludicrous?" Snape interrupted.

Hermione finally started to realize that Snape was being serious. "Well for starters.**.. (A.N: You can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce. Sweet Home Alabama.)** Your old enough to be my dad and you're my Professor."

"That didn't stop you and Sirius, now did it. Plus you'll be joining our staff next fall." Severus smirked for once, Miss Granger was to stunned to speak.

"But...i..i..j..just. I can't, I just can't." Hermione finally managed to get out.

"Why? If you're my wife the Dark Lord wouldn't dare let the Malfoy's touch you." Still, silence.

"I..I...I will just talk to Minerva she will know what to do."

"No! You can't tell anyone about this. Not Sirius. Not Potter or Weasel. Not Minerva and you can't give Draco any reason to think that you know." Severus did not know what else to say.

"Why can't I tell them? If I'm in danger shouldn't I at least tell Minerva. She could help us find a solution." they were talking about this as if it were an Arithmetic problem, not a life altering situation.

"No! You can not tell anyone because it could putt both mine and Draco's lives in danger." Severus could not put up with the girls daftness in the situation much longer. "Well, Miss Granger, I suggest that you think about what we have discussed and we shall talk later on in the week." Hermione grabbed her bag and turned to leave. "Oh, and Miss Granger...Happy Birthday."

How could Snape ask her to marry him? And why wouldn't he let her tell anyone? Hermione had been so distracted upon entering the common room that she did not hear two people calling her name as she headed up to the girls dormitories.

"Harry, what's wrong with Hermione? She was obviously crying earlier, and she seemed really distracted." Ron was concerned about Hermione but he did not know what to do.

"I don't know Ron, but I'm going to find out." Harry got up and left the room as well.

Ron looked over at Crookshanks, who was laying in the armchair. What's with everyone being so cryptic lately?

"What am I going to do?" Hermione cried to no one in particular. "I can't marry Snape, I love Sirius. But what else is to be done. Great birthday your having Hermione." Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice the other person in the room.

**A.N: well what do you guys think? Some shocker, eh? Will Hermione marry Snape? And Why doesn't Snape want Her to tell anyone? Well read to find out. And if you've taken the time to read this far, please, please, please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: Anouncement

1Chapter Eight: Announcement

"Shit! I forgot to talk to Professor Evans last night." These were the first words Hermione spoke as she woke up on Saturday morning. She noticed that the room was empty. She rushed to take a shower and get ready. Twenty minutes later she was done and heading out of the commons room when she heard somebody call her name. "Oh, hello Ginny."

"Where were you at breakfast this morning Hermione." Ginny voice sounded somewhat worried.

"Oh, I over slept is all." Hermione really did not want to worry Ginny. "Why?"

"Professor McGonnogal mad and announcement that I thought you would like to here." Ginny said, her voice taking on a bit of excitement.

"Really? Well could you tell me on the way to Professor Evans?" Hermione felt really embarrassed that she had forgotten to meat with the Professor.

"What? Oh...Sure. Anyways Her Announcement was that on Sunday night there's going to be a masque ball. She said that we all needed a break and because the ball was on a Sunday, there would be no school on Monday. Also she announced that there is going to be a trip into Diagon Ally and Hogsmade, supervise by teachers of course in order to get our costumes. Isn't that great?" Ginny was obviously excited about the whole thing.

"Great, just one more thing to add onto my to do list." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Hermione?" Ginny had a smirk on her face.

"Oh, nothing, I was just wondering who you would be going with." Hermione lied.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, Harry asked me right after breakfast. It's going to be great. Were going as Romeo and Juliet. What about you Hermione? Who are you going with?" Ginny already new the answer to that question.

"I'll probably convince Sirius to take me. That is, if he wants to make our relationship official." Hermione sighed.

"Well that would be great Hermione. Oh, by the way, how did your detention go. Harry said that you looked distracted when you came in last night." Ginny hoped that nothing was wrong. She hoped that Harry had been exaggerating when he told her that Hermione had been crying.

"Oh,...It was fine. I..um...had to organize his potions cabinet." Hermione hope that Ginny would not press any further. She did not know what to tell her. "Well I'll catch you later Ginny." Hermione said as she approached Professor Evans door.

"Come, in." Erik had been grading paper when he had heard a knock on the door. He looked up, "Oh, Hello Miss Granger. I missed you last night."

"I'm so sorry Professor, but Professor Snape got me organizing his potions and by the time it was already really late, and to be truthful, I had completely forgotten about our meeting." Hermione had finally taken a breath.

"It's alright Miss Granger, I actually wanted to talk to you about Harry..." but Erik had been interrupted.

"What about Harry?" Hermione had taken on a certain edge in her voice.

"Well to be perfectly honest I was wondering if you could maybe talk with Harry and maybe smooth things over a little bit with him, concerning me, before I talk to him." Erik waited hopeful that she would say yes. And then it came. Like a cold wind hitting you smack in the face and catching you completely by surprise.

"No, Professor. I will not do your dirty work for you. I refuse to make things easier for you. You abandoned Harry and his family when Harry was just a baby, with no forwarding address or anything. That's why Harry grew up with the Dursley's. So the answer to your question is no Professor, I refuse to make life easier for you when you made Harry's life a living hell." Hermione was now shaking from anger. _Can you believe the ignorance of this man?_ She thought.

"Were the Dursley's really that bad?" Erik was now beginning to understand why Harry despised him.

"All that bad? Sir, they starved and abused Harry. Every Summer Ron and I would go and rescue Harry from near death. We helped him conceal his wounds and bruises and then we had to watch as he had to slowly build up his digestive system so that he could eat. We even told Professor Dumbledore about the situation, and he just said_ 'well that's better than letting Voldemort kill him.' _And all the while you were out in the world enjoying your little vacation from life." Hermione was now livid at the Professor.

Well surely she was exaggerating...Erik thought. After all, all children exaggerate. It was as if she had read his mind.

"No, I'm not exaggerating. You don't believe me? Try asking both Ron and Harry what happened while he was at the Dursley's and after. I pity you Professor, I really do. I don't know how I could possibly live with myself if I was living a happy life among my friends, all the while know that my nephew was out there somewhere without his parents." Hermione was trying hard to calm herself.

"But I already told you, I did not know that Lily and James had died." Erik could not believe that he was trying to defend himself.

"You had to have known, sir. How else would you have known that he was at Hogwarts. Plus the news about Lily and James death was all over the world. Not just the wizarding world either, the muggle world as well. I know this because I am a muggle and my parents new about how he had lost his parents from the moment that I had told him that I was his friend. So don't try and pull that bull crap on me Professor."And with that Hermione turned around and stormed out of the room. Leaving behind a dumbfounded and disbelieving Erik.

"Hermione,...Hermione!" Sirius hollered as she stormed out of Professor Evans office. She turned, "Oh, Hello Sirius." Hermione face was red with anger.

"Hermione what's wrong? Are you alright. What was going on with you and Severus last night?" Sirius was clearly worried about her.

"That man, thinks that he can just waltz in here and think that he can be a part of Harry's life! That's what wrong. And nothing was wrong last night, Snape was just being his normal, insufferable self." Hermione was so angry that she wanted to break something.

"Why don't you tell me about everything once you've calmed down. Say, at dinner tonight?" Sirius had taken on his romantic voice as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. After a moment they broke apart. "Where do you want me to meet you at?" Hermione asked, already a bit mor relaxed. "Meet at the Room of Requirement at Seven. How does that sound?"

"That's sounds perfect. Now, I'd better go and get some homework done before then." Hermione gave him one more kiss and then headed towards the library. Sirius waited and moment and then walked towards the direction of Snapes office.

Snape did not even look up from his desk as Sirius entered the room. "Well..."

"Well what Black.?" Snape was already annoyed by his presence.

"Well, did you look at the book?" Sirius was trying his best not to lose his patience with the man.

"Yes, and as far as I can tell there is nothing dark about it, just like Miss Lupin stated." Snape smirked. He loved proving Sirius wrong.

"Why?" Sirius asked

Snape was obviously puzzled by this question. "You'll have to specify a little bit better Black."

"Why was Hermione crying last night."

"So, it's Hermione now is it?" Snape loved irritating the man.

"Cut the crap, Severus! What was going on here last night!" Sirius had lost his temper. An easy thing to do when your around a Snape.

"So, Miss Granger doesn't tell you everything?"

"Tell me what was going on or I'll..." Sirius threatened.

"Or you what Black? Hex me?" Severus laughed at this. The last thing he remembered was a fist colliding with his face and then hearing something break.

**A.N: Well what do you think of this chapter? A little bit longer that the others, eh? The chapters are slowly, but surely getting longer, so please, please, please, read and review. Also check out my newest story 'Come Home Soon.'**


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Dinner

1Chapter Nine:

"What are you doing Sirius?" Hermione asked while giggling. She was dressed in a beautiful, indigo, floor length dressed that billowed out at her ankles. Her dress had on strap, and a slit up to her thigh. It fit her body gorgeously. She had her hair in tamed curls that was pulled back on the sides with blue butterfly pins, (A.N: Imagine the ones that Rose wears in Titanic, only blue.) She looked exquisite, Sirius thought. Before they had even left the castle, he had made her were a blindfold.

"You'll see." He answered mysteriously. "Alright now stand still." As she obeyed he slowly removed the blindfold. "Sirius, what are we..." But Hermione did not finish for her breath caught in her throat.

They were standing in the middle of a field with a candle lit table, set for two, next to them. But out in the field was the most beautiful sight that Hermione had ever seen. They were Unicorns. About twenty of them playing out in the field. The mares were standing of to the side of the field watching there young ones play in the middle. Suddenly, Hermione noticed, that down at the end of the field was a black unicorn, with a golden horn. The stallion. Remembering her second year at Hogwarts, Hermione breathed silently, "How could anyone kill a creature that is so magnificent?"

"I don't know Hermione, I truly don't." there was silence for a few more moments and then.

"Would you like to go and pet them, Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, No! I don't wish to disturb them. They look, so peaceful." she said this dreamily.

"Alright then, let's eat!"

Half way through the dinner of rice and exotic vegetables and fruits, Sirius finally asked the dreaded question.

"Why were you upset with Snape last night Hermione?" Sirius heard her sharp intake of breath, and then..."

"I'm, sorry Sirius but I can't tell you anything. I know that you said I can tell you anything but I can't tell you this." For what seemed like the millionth time that day there were tears running down her face.

"But why? Did he hurt Hermione? I swear, if he so much as laid a hand on you, he will have another broken nose come morning." Sirius' voice was shaking slightly.

"No, he didn't touch me Sirius, wait...You broke his nose? When?" Hermione voice sounded angry.

"Earlier this morning, really he deserved it. He wouldn't answer my questions and then he made fun of our relationship." Sirius said this all as he went to embrace her in a hug.

"So, he does know?" Hermione had fear in her voice.

"Yes, he does, but I don't think that it is anything to worry about." Sirius hesitated and then... "Here, I got you this for you birthday." He had handed her a red velvet square box.

"Oh, Sirius, I..." but he interrupted her.

"Shhh, just open it."

Hermione did as was instructed and found the most beautiful ring waiting in side. It was a full caret, marque cut, diamond with two half caret ruby's on both sides. The band was white gold.

"But, Sirius..."

"I know, neither one of us are ready for marriage, that is why this is a promise ring." he said this as he silently slipped it on her finger, and wrapped his arms around her as they stood there silently watching the unicorns and the stars for the rest of the night.

**A.N: well what do you think of this chapter. A lot of people do not like the Hermione/Sirius paring but I think that they are so cute together. Well r and r. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10: Decisions

1**A.N: He, he, he. The Masque is coming up soon Enjoy! And remember, if you read please review!**

Chapter Ten: Decisions

"So what do you think Sirius? Do you think we should make our relationship official tonight by going to the dance together?" Hermione had explained everything that she had heard from Ginny to Sirius and now she awaited his answer, somewhat nervously.

"Of course, I think that's a great idea. Do you have any ideas as to who we should go as?"

Hermione had let out a sigh of relief. "Actually I was thinking..."

"Fred, George, thank you for coming so quickly." Minerva had a huge grin spread across her face.

"Well you did say it was urgent, Headmistress." The twins seemed slightly agitated,

"Please don't be so informal, you are no longer students here, it is Minerva. Actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor..."

Severus was in his office grading some papers and thinking_ What should I go as? I need to go as something that will be intimidating to everybody, but also mysterious. After all I still need to win Hermione heart. That is, if she's ever going to get away from Draco. Think, man, think you've had to have heard of something. Wait that's perfect! It fits my personality. It also fits the situation with me Hermione and Sirius. It's Perfect! Now were to get the costume..._

Remus had gone to his Room and was about to take a shower when there was a knock on his door. _Now who could that Be?_ He went to the front and opened his door and there stood Minerva. "Hello, Minerva, this is certainly unexpected. What can I do for you today?" Remus was actually rather annoyed by the women but he did not tell her this.

"Hello, Remus, as you probably already know tonight Hogwarts is having a Masque ball, we were hoping that you could join us." Minerva finished rather quickly.

"Alright what the catch?" Remus had noticed that she fidgeted rather nervously.

"Well, actually you do have to do something, but I can't just say it out loud, even walls have ears." Minerva looked around, as if half expecting someone to jump out at them.

"Alright, here." He had handed her pen and paper, he watched her write it slowly, a little to slowly, and then he read it. "Absolutely not women, are you crazy?" He looked at her disbelieving.

"Not disbelieving, just optimistic." and then there was silence.

"Piper, Leo, we have to hurry, if we are going to get the kids, pick up our costumes and make it to London by seven." Paige was nervous, anyone could see that. "Nate did you pick up our costumes?"

Nate snuck up behind her. "Yes, darling all we have to do is go and pick up Piper and Leo's. Didn't the Headmistress say that some one would meat us here at five thirty and apparate us?" Nate had a huge smirk on his face. He loved it when his wife got all agitated like this, it made her look sexy.

"Yes but we have to get to the school a little bit early so that we can finish getting ready. Arianna said that her friend Hermione new a spell that would die my hair temporarily, and Piper will want to put a few last minute touches on our costumes." Paige hollered at Piper and Leo once more.

"I wonder who they are going as?" Nate asked.

"I don't know. They won't tell anyone, not event Darryl. Which is really annoying, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." After saying this, Paige leaned up and kissed her adoring husband, then she got Prue's and Melinda's jacket, and started to head out the door. "Piper, Leo, were leaving without you."

"Alright, alright were coming. Can't a wife enjoy a kiss from her husband?" Piper smiled playfully at Leo.

"A kiss yes, but not a make out cession." Paige answered for Leo.

"Ah, Ginny, could I speak to you for a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry. What is it?" Ginny tone sounded hopeful.

"Actually, I was wondering...that is if you don't already have...I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me tonight." Harry managed to get out in one breath.

"Oh, Harry! I'd love to, but who should we go as?"

"Well maybe..."

"Hey, Luna?" Neville had approached her as if she was the most fearsome creature on earth,

"Yes, Neville?" She asked dreamily.

"Do, you, I mean, would you like to go to the dance with me tonight?" He asked somewhat cautiously.

"What do you think of the planets?" Luna asked with a far away look in her eyes.

"Huh? Oh, I love them. Was that a yes?" Neville was a little surprised at her answer

Ron was walking around outside until he found what, rather who, he was looking for. He hesitated at first. But he decided to put one foot in front of the other and Juuump over the Mooooon.

'Are you okay Storm?" Erik asked his wife a little worriedly.

"Yeah, just feel a little quesy, is all. Maybe you should go on without me." Storm went to lay down.

'Are you sure?" Erik still didn't sound totally convinced.

"Yeah, I'm just going to lay down for a while, besides the faculty expect to see you there." Storm tried to make her voice sound convincing.

"Okay, but I still don't have to start getting ready for a couple of hours. How about I lay down with you for a while?" Erik still was worried, but he wanted to make her as comftorable as possible.

"Okay." She said drowsily.

They slowly made their way towards the bedroom.

**A.N: Well, what do you think? I know, don't you just love cliffies? And you'll have to wait until chapter twelve in order to have some of them answered. Please, please, if you read the story, and I know you are, REVIEW! Thanks, and Enjoy! Oh, Juuump Over the Mooon from Ron's is from Rent.**


	11. Author's Note

1**A.N: Sorry everyone but I won't be able to update until summer begins, I promise that I will finish the story, so check around June 5th. The Chapter may be short but I promise that I will have a new chapter up by then. Thanks for being Patient with me and thanks to all of my wonderful reviewer's, you are the reason that the story must continue. Have a good rest of school year! **


	12. Chapter 12

1**(A.N: I am so sorry that this update took so long. I have been extremely busy this summer with work and summer school. I despise Algebra. However, Here is the long awaited chapter. I hope that everyone will enjoy it, and please review.)**

Chapter Eleven: Roses, Memories, and Midnight

There was a hustle and bustle throughout the castle as people prepared for the masque. It seemed like the guys had waited forever in front of the Great Hall for the girls, until they finally appeared. The guys stood there speechless. It had been well worth the wait.

Ginny was supposed to be Juliet. Her beautiful, red hair had been put partly up in curls, while she let the rest hang down. A diamond and emerald butterfly pendant held it in place. She was wearing an Elizabethan Era, gold, floor length satin dress with butterfly sleeves. She had on an emerald green, velvet cloak. **(A.N: Ginny could afford this because Harry had offered to pay for everything. And even though the Weasly's are very proud people, she had accepted because she wanted to make Harry look good in front of everyone, and also because she loved him.)**

Arianna was dressed as Elizabeth Swann from 'Pirates of the Carribean'. The gold and white lace dress fit her perfectly. Her hair was left cascading down her back. She was wearing sapphire earrings, and a gold heart-shaped locket that Ron had given her. When she opened it, it sang their song; 'Two Worlds', from Disney's Tarzan.

Paige had died her hair black, with a spell from Hermione, and she was dressed as Snow White. She had on a crystal necklace in the shape of an apple. The apple itself looked like it was on fire because it was so red.

Paige was soon followed by Piper and Hermione. Piper was wearing a white floor length, billowy, cotton dress, embedded with white sequins. The dress was completed with large, sheer butterfly wings, and a clear sparkle masque. She of course had on the perfect glass slippers. After all, she and Leo were supposed to be Nicole and Henry from Ever After. Her hair was done up in curls and braids.

Hermione was wearing a light pink, satin dress with puffed sleeves, and white elbow length gloves. Her hair was left down in tiny, smooth, spiral curls. Tucked slightly behind her ear was the white rose that Serius had given her. She smiled with shyness as she went to meet 'her Raul'.

Last, but not least, came Luna. No one could figure out whom she was supposed to be until they saw Neville. Luna had a very long golden blonde hair, it was done up in pigtails that reached down to her knees, and she had perfectly round buns sitting atop each one. She was wearing tall white boots, a blue plaid mini skirt, and a white shirt with a large red bow on her chest, in the middle of the bow was a silver crystal broach.

As the girls met their dates, they all smiled with pleasure. Harry was Romeo in tights, Leo was dressed as Henry in tan pants and a white shirt. Ron was dressed as Will Turner in brown pants, a white cotton shirt, and a brown vest with black boots. His hair was pulled back and he carried the sword at his side. Nate was supposed to be Prince Charming in black pants and a tan shirt, and solid black boots with a red sash tied around his waist. Serius was Raul from the infamous ballroom scene; black and gold with his hair pulled back. Wyatt and Chris finally showed up as King Arthur and Sir Lancelot. Wyatt was even wearing Excalubur to complete the costume of solid black and silver.

They all decided to make their way into the great hall, and they noticed several people as they entered: Professor Jean and her date were Anastasia and Dimitri, **(Blue opera dress and tuxedo.)** Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were the Three Musketeers, Professor Dumbledore was dressed as Merlin from the 'Sword and the Stone', the Disney Version. Minerva was decked out in green and blue as Queen Mab from 'Merlin', Remus was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow from 'Pirates of the Carribean', and the Weasly twin's were dressed as the Scarecrow and Tinman from 'The Wizard of Oz'. George had even enchanted himself to sound hallow.

The Great hall looked amazing. It was done in a meadow scene, with grass and flowers everywhere, and lightning bugs. The only thing that gave away the spring time effect was that the ceiling was snowing, as it was enchanted to look like the night sky.

As Hermione looked around she noticed that Severus had not arrived yet, thank god. She prayed that he did not show up at all tonight, but she knew that was wishful thinking. Severus wanted revenge for her refusal of him, and she knew that he was going to make a scene. She only hoped that it did not get anyone in trouble. As Hermione looked around, she noticed that many of the students were staring at her and then her hand. Then she remembered that she had her promise ring on, and that Serius was her date, she blushed, trying to hide her amusement. Everyone looked so shocked, except for Ron and Harry. Finally, Dumbledore took the podium. "Students', friends, and guest's. I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts first annual Kareokee Masquerade. And Now Without further ado, here are our first contestants, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly." There was a minimal amount of applause. Ginny nervously began the song:

_In a perfect world_

_one we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone._

_They can have the world _

_We'll create our own._

_I may not be brave or strong or smart _

_but somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know _

_love will find a way_

_anywhere I go _

_I'm home_

_if you are there beside me _

_Like dark turning into day_

_somehow we'll pull through _

_now that I've found you_

_lo_ve will find a way

Harry:

_I was so afraid_

_now I realize _

_love is never wrong_

_and so it never dies_

_There's a perfect world_

_shining in your eyes_

Both:

_And if only they could feel it too _

_the happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_anywhere we go _

_we're home_

_if we are there together _

_like dark turning into day_

_somehow we'll come through_

_now that I've found you _

_love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way. _

As they ended the song there was a loud applause as Harry and Ginny shared a passionate kiss.

Anyone who knew their history was in tears.

"Well done, Harry and Ginny. That was 'Love will Find a Way' From Walt Disney's 'The Lion King Two: Simba's Pride. And now our next contestant Jean Grey singing 'I'll Give You Something to Miss' by Country artist Reba Mcentire."

_Well there's a half moon starlit sky_

_all the conditions are just right_

_our song's playing on the radio_

_everybeat of my heart is saying just let go _

'_Cause when you're holding me this way_

_it's all I can do to just think straight_

_a little voice in my head is saying not so fast _

_if you really want this love to last_

_I'm gonna catch my breath I'm gonna count to ten_

_I'm gonna leave you wonderin' when you'll seem e again_

_I'm gonna say goodnight with one passionate kiss_

_and leave you with the strongest feeling there is _

_I'll give you something to miss_

_I'm not doin' something I'll regret _

_I'm playing just hard enough to get_

_I'm gonna give you a little space_

_and let you enjoy the thrill of the chase_

_I'm gonna catch my breath I'm gonna count to ten_

_I'm gonna leave you wonderin' when you'll seem e again_

_I'm gonna say goodnight with one passionate kiss_

_and leave you with the strongest feeling there is _

_I'll give you something to miss_

_I'm gonna catch my breath I'm gonna count to ten_

_I'm gonna leave you wonderin' when you'll seem e again_

_I'm gonna say goodnight with one passionate kiss_

_and leave you with the strongest feeling there is _

_I'll give you something to miss_

_I'm gonna catch my breath I'm gonna count to ten_

_I'm gonna leave you wonderin' when you'll seem e again_

_I'm gonna say goodnight with one passionate kiss_

_and leave you with the strongest feeling there is _

_I'll give you something_

_I'll give you something _

_I'll give you something to miss_

_I'll give you something_

_I'll give you something _

_I'll give you something_

_I'll give you something _

There was silence and then a loud applause. Everyone had been stunned and mesmerized by her performance, but no one notice a silent tear roll down her cheek. "Our next contestants our Piper and Leo Wyatt singing 'Ill Cover You' from 'Rent'.

As Harry and Ginny were watching Leo and Piper sing, very well actually, they were approached by Malfoy.

"Oy, Potter. Do you want to sing with me?" according to the look on his face Harry guessed that he was being completely serious.

"Why would I want to sing a song with you Malfoy?"

"Because this is a song, describing exactly how we feel about one another, and we will put on a great performance for the school." Then he leaned over and began whispering in Harry's ear. Harry's smile grew wide for he thought that it was a brilliant plan.

_Piper  
Live in my house, I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back,With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you_

Leo  
Open your door, I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage, to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

BOTH  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life - be my life  
Just slip me on I'll be your blanket  
Wherever - whatever - I'll be your coat

Piper  
You'll be my king,  
And I'll be your castle

Leo  
No you'll be my queen,  
And I'll be your moat

BOTH  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love,  
On life - all my life  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

Leo  
So with a thousand sweet kisses   
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
When you're worn  
Out and tired  
When your heart has expired

PiperIf you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you  
With a thousand sweet kisses  
I'll cover you

BOTH  
Oh lover I'll cover you, yeahhhhh  
Oh lover I'll cover you

"Well you can finally tell that there is some real romance there. And next may I present Miss Hermione Granger, and we do not have down what song she will be singing. I guess we are going to have to find out"

As Hermione made her way to the stage she looked around once more, still no Severus. She prayed like she had never prayed in her life. She had never been scared of anything in her life, but she was deathly afraid of Severus Snape. She knew that he would do anything to get what he wanted, and he wanted her. She cleared her throat, and began to sing 'Think of Me' from Phantom of the Opera. She had barely gotten to the third line when something flickered in the corner of her eye, she turned her head to look, and saw him standing there in the shadows. He was all dressed in black and he had a menacingly smile on his face. She did not notice that she had stopped singing until she heard the crowd mumming. She turned back to the crowd, trying to ignore the shadow that she knew was watching her, and began to sing again and she completed the song.

_When you find  
that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back  
and be free -  
if you  
ever find  
a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me_

We never said  
our love  
was evergreen,  
or as unchanging  
as the sea -  
but if  
you can still  
remember  
stop and thinkof me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back  
on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will  
never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you . .

There was an applause, and when she looked again at Severus, he was gone. She slowly made her way to Sirius, she felt faint, and he must have notice to, for he wore a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter? You're shaking. Was the singing too much for you?" He asked as he pulled her to a chair.

"No, it's something else but if I told you, you would be furious, and we don't need a scene tonight. Just hold me." At the look in his eyes she added "I promise I will tell you later when we are alone, but not hear."

"Has this anything to do with why you were distraught last night?" Sirius asked. He was really worried about her. If anyone every did anything to hurt her, he would personally see to their punishment.

"Yes. Someone frightened..." But she stopped in mid sentence for there he stood on stage, in black robes and a black masque. He looked absolutely terrifying to her. Sirius must have noticed her expression for he had turned towards her gaze and saw Snape on stage. Sirius then realized, that the bastard must have done something to her. But before he could say anything Snape started to sing.

_Confiteor Deo Omnipoteni_

_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini_

_Beato Michaeli archangelo_

_Sanctus apostolis omnibus sanctis_

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_Et tibit Pater_

_Beata Maria _

_You know I'm so much purer than _

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd_

_Quia peccavi nimis _

_Then tell me, Maria_

_Why I see her singining there_

_Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul_

_Cogitatione_

_I feel her, I see her_

_The sun caught in almond hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

_Verbo et opere _

_Like fire _

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning _

_Desire_

_is turning me to sin_

_It's not my fault_

_Mea culpa_

_I'm not to blame_

_Mea culpa_

_It is the gypsy girl_

_Like fire _

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning _

_Desire_

_is turning me to sin_

_It's not my fault_

Before anyone could applause, Hermione burst into tears, and fled the room. Sirius didn't know weather to follow her or confront Snape. He decided on the first one, and ran after her. But he could not find her anywhere.

234

Hermione couldn't believe that he was blaming her for his problems. Not everyone understood Latin that was why he had chosen that song, but she sure as hell understood every word. How could he blame her? He was the one that had proposed. Hermione was so upset that she did not notice where she was going and before she knew it she was in the dungeons. She still had that feeling that someone was watching her, of course he had followed her, she should have expected that.

"Come out Snape, you asshole, I know that you are there." Before she could say another word, she felt a hand on her throat and another one on her abdomen.

"So, you thought that Sirius could protect you, did you? Well where is he now? Probably off dancing with some little whore, oh wait that would be you." Severus cackled. Hermione cringed with disgust as she felt his lips brush across her ear. "You do know that you are singing with me tonight my sweet, after all, everyone has seen you and Sirius together. Why not you and me? That would make for some interesting gossip."

"I will never be your's, and I will not sing with you. If you do not stop I will report this to Professor Dumbledore." She wanted to vommit as Snape stroked her stomach, and then he went lower. She struggled, but his hands were wrapped to tight around her neck, she could barely breathe.

"Oh, I think that you will sing with me, after all, I have a certain 'Grace' about me. You will meat me at the punch bowl in ten minutes, and not a word to your dear Sirius." With that he melted into the shadows like silver. Hermione fell to the floor and began to sob.

How had he found out about Grace? The only people who knew were her parents. At the end of Hermione's fifth year she had been raped by a deatheater, and had become preagnate. She decided to have the child and raise her as her own, she did not believe in abortion. Her parents had agreed to help her throughout the rest of her schooling. Grace was now a year old, how had Severus gotten a hold of her? She pulled herself together. She had to do this for Grace, and for Sirius. Sirius. What would he do when he found out? She could not think about that right now. She had to make her way to the Great Hall and sing her heart out.

234

As Hermione reentered the Great Hall, She noticed Dumbledore on stage as she made her way over to the punch bowl. Thankfully Sirius was nowhere to be found. "And now may I introduce an interesting pair, singing a song from the musical 'WICKED'. Everyone gasped in shock as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy took the stage. No one would have guessed that they would sing together.

_Draco  
Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsical:_

Harry  
My dear Father:

BOTH

_There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:_

Harry  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

Draco   
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
Yes, there's been some confusion  
For you see, my room-mate is:

Draco  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

Harry  
Blonde.

Draco  
What is this feeling?  
So sudden and new?

Harry 

_I felt it the moment  
I laid eyes on you:_

Draco   
My pulse is rushing:

Harry My head is reeling:

Harry   
My face is flushing:

BOTH  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes:Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

Draco  
For your face

Harry  
Your voice

Draco  
Your clothing

BOTH

_Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!_

Crabbe and Goyle  
Dear Galinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Galinda, you're a martyr!

Draco   
Well: these things are sent to try us!  
Crabbe and Goyle  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your:

All  
What is this feeling Loathing  
So sudden and new? Unadulterated loathing  
I felt the moment For her face, her voice  
I laid eyes on you Her clothing  
My pulse is rushing Let's just say:  
My head is reeling We loathe it all!  
Oh, what is this feeling? Ev'ry little trait  
Does it have a name? Makes our very flesh  
Yes: Begin to crawl:.  
Ahhh: Ahhh:

ALL  
Loathing!

Draco and Harry  
There's a strange exhilaration Loathing  
In such total detestation Loathing  
So pure, so strong Loathing

Crabbe and Goyle  
So strong!

Draco and Harry  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last ALL  
And I will be loathing Loathing  
For forever loathing Loathing  
Truly deeply loathing Loathing you  
My whole Loathing  
Life long! Unadulterated loathing

Harry  
Boo!

The whole school was laughing before the song was through, even Hermione for it fit them perfectly. Before she new it her hand was in someone elses and she was being led toward the stage. "Know you will do all of the dance moves from the movie, and I know you know them. Besides we must put on a performance for your dear Sirius." Hermione's head was spinning. She hoped that this wasn't going to be exactly like the movie. She prayed there were no trap doors on the stage. And before she knew it she was shoved on stage my Severus. She stared into the shocked eyes of the student's and then finally found who she was looking for. He was standing near the doors with a look of confusion on his face. She knew that she had to look frightened, but she couldn't help it. She heard someone clear their throat and looked over and found Severus glaring at her. He slowly mouthed the word 'Grace'. Oh, she absolutely loathed him right know. By now a murmur had risen in the crowd for she had been on stage for a good five minutes without singing. So she slowly began.

_No thoughts  
within her head,  
but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams  
within her heart  
but dreams of love  
_

_Severus_

You have come here  
in pursuit of  
your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of  
that wish,  
which till now  
has been silent,  
silent . . .

I have brought you,  
that our passions  
may fuse and merge -  
in your mind  
you've already  
succumbed to me  
dropped all defenses  
completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no backward glances:the games we've played  
till now are at  
an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought,  
and let the dream  
descend . . .

What raging fire  
shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire  
unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction  
lies before  
us . . .?

Past the point  
of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm,  
unspoken secrets  
will we learn?  
Beyond the point  
of no return . . .

Hermione looked over at Sirius and noticed that his eyes were glazed over with tears. She felt as if someone had plunged a knife into her heart. But she had to continue for Grace. __

You have brought me  
to that moment  
where words run dry,  
to that moment  
where speech  
disappears  
into silence,  
silence . . .

I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . .  
In my mind,  
I've already  
imagined ourbodies entwining  
defenseless and silent -  
and now I am  
here with you:  
no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point  
of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion-play  
has now, at last,  
begun . . .  
Past all thought  
of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we  
two wait, before  
we're one . . .?

When will the blood  
begin to race  
the sleeping bud  
burst into bloom?  
When will the flames,  
at last, consume  
us . . .?

BOTH

Past the point  
of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge  
is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

Severus

Say you'll share withme one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Lead me, save me  
from my solitude . . .

(He takes from his finger a ring and holds it out to her.  
Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger.)

Say you want me  
with you,  
here beside you . . .  
Anywhere you go  
let me go too -  
Christine  
that's all I ask of you 

Hermione noticed that at the end of their song their was complete silence. She skimmed the crowd for Sirius but did not find him anywhere. She could not contain it any more she collapsed on the floor of the stage and burst into tears, not caring if anyone saw her. Before she knew it someone was at her side, she looked up and saw Harry. Slowly he bent down and picked her up. She clung to him like her life depended on it, as he carried her off the stage. She did not see where Severus had gone, nor did she care.

234

Harry slowly sat Hermione down at the nearest table. "Hermione what is wrong? What has Snape done to you? I swear I am going to kill him before the night is through." Hermione was trying to control herself as she answered Harry. "I can't tell you here Harry. Plus I need to find Severus and speak with him, and then I have got to find Sirius."

"Sirius, left Hermione. He told us to tell you not to look for him because he wasn't coming back. And why do you need to find Snape? He's made this whole night miserable for you. I thought he would be the last person that you wanted to see."

The only words that Hermione had comprehended out of that whole sentence was that Sirius had left. But that couldn't be. If he loved her, he would have stayed. Hermione stood up and turned around, searching the room for Severus. She found him talking to Professor Dumbledore. She stalked over to him, Harry hot on her heals trying to calm him down. She looked him straight in the eyes for a while, Professor Dumbledore and Harry watching her the entire time. She didn't care. She was going to get her daughter back, no matter what it took. She already lost Sirius. She would not loose Grace as well. Dumbledore interrupted their little glaring contest. "Would you two care to take this up to my office? Then we can discuss your little performance on stage, and the student/teacher boundaries."

"I wish to speak to Professor Snape alone Sir." Hermione was using a tone that everyone, including Professor Dumbledore, meant business.

"Very well. You may use my office I will escort you two up there, and then I will leave you alone. You two will meet with me tomorrow though to discuss this. Hogwarts does not tolerate this kind of behavior." Before they knew it Dumbledore was locking them in his office, allowing them some privacy. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Okay you bastard. I don't know how you found out about her or how you got a hold of her, but I swear, if you don't give me Grace back this instance, I will personally make you life a living hell. I've already lost Sirius, thanks to you. I will not loose her to." Hermione's eyes were seething with anger.

"What makes you think that I have her?" Severus asked so calmly that it scared Hermione.

"Where is she Severus? Stop playing your fucking mind games. I want my daughter, and you better not have harmed one hair on her head."

"I will say it again. What makes you think that I have her? I decided that she needed some 'fatherly love', after all, her father didn't even know about her."

Hermione's face had gone ashen with fear. "How do you know who her father is? I don't even know who he is or if he is still alive. You better tell me Snape or I will make your life hell. If you don't tell me, I will take this matter straight to Dumbledore. I don't care if the whole fucking school finds out I was raped, and I that I now have a one year old. All I want is my daughter back!"

"I'm a spy Hermione. Do you honestly didn't think I wouldn't have found out sooner or later? I actually knew about a month into your six year."

Hermione had thought that she had covered it so well. If Snape knew, she wondered who else had known. Hermione couldn't think about that right now though. She had to focus on getting her daughter back, no matter what it took. She finally bended

"What do you want from me? I will do whatever you want. Just please tell me who has my daughter."

"Isn't it obvious Hermione? I want what I've wanted from the beginning. YOU." Hermione shuddered at the thought. But she had to. It was the only way to get Grace back."

"I will do what you want if you tell me who has her."

" I want you to marry me. Promise me you will, and then I will tell you who her father is. You can't get past his security anyways."

"Fine, I promise. I'm wearing the ring already aren't I."

"Yes you are, but I want you to take off his ring and give it to me."

Hermione cringed at the thought, but she had to. _This is for Grace. I will always love you Sirius. You are my one true love. _Hermione slid the ring of her finger and put it in his hand.

"Very good, now we will seel it with a kiss." He bent over her and before Hermione knew it his cold, hard lips were pressed against hers, his tongue was forcing her mouth open. She tried to pull back, but he had to tight a hold on her. He slid his had up her shirt and began to stroke her breast. He felt her shiver rand then go still and decided that was enough for now. He would get what he wanted later. He let her go.

"Now tell me where Grace is." Hermione face was pale and she was shivering, but she had to know.

"She is with her father."

"You've already told me that you asshole."

"Yes, but what I didn't tell you is that her half brother is one of your greatest enemy's. As is her father."

"Oh, no. Not him..."

"Yes, that's right. The father of your baby is Lucius Malfoy."

**(A.N: So. What did you think? I know that Everyone is out of Character but this is how I want them to be. I hope that you all like it and that it wasn't too much information for one chapter. This was my longest chapter yet, I'm so proud. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. It was twenty pages on word perfect. So it should be fairly long. Because of this the next chapter will take about two weeks. I have other stories that I have to update, and I have to decide what is going to happen next. I know how this story is going to end, I just have to think on some of the smaller details. I love the word disgustefied. I don't even know if that it is a word but it is in the song from WICKED. Go and find it if you didn't see it the first time. I am not that great at description, so if anyone want's to add anything to the costumes or the Great Hall, just PM me and I will repost. I hope that you all enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh, Hellfire is from 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'. I altered it a little bit to fit Hermione.)**


End file.
